


Ignorant Fool

by flickawhip



Category: Strictly Come Dancing RPF
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-20
Updated: 2015-11-20
Packaged: 2018-05-02 14:47:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5252216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU as hell, just playing around. </p><p>Not real. Obviously.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ignorant Fool

"Angel.. I need you."

The Phantom emerges from shadows, eyes locked on Katie's face. 

"He... he cheated."

The Phantom's reaction had been swift, arms wrapping tightly around her and drawing her back into the shadows, her voice low and rough. 

"Ignorant fool." 

Bright eyes met Katie's and the fierce anger in them shone. 

"He should not have done this... not to you, not ever to you."

"I can't go home with him.... I'm..."

"You, my dear, shall come with me... he can miss you, and beg for you to come home..."

"I don't want to."

"Did I say you should?"

"No..."

"Then come... let me hide you."


End file.
